


Six Days 'Til Forever

by CandylandLarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandylandLarry/pseuds/CandylandLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis meets Harry when Harry is six days old, they become best friends, maybe even more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Days 'Til Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is based of something I saw on tumblr and its really cute and I hope you enjoy

Louis was only two the first time he met Harry, the pink squishy thing with green eyes. His mum, Johanna, was hooking to her friend Anne's house and had Louis tag along. Anne had just had her baby Harry six days before and Johanna wanted to see him. Louis didn't exactly know what a baby was as he was an only child but he was excited none the less. When he got there Gemma was waiting to greet him as always. Gemma was one of Louis's only friends because they hadn't started school yet. 

After Gemma and Louis had been playing for a while Anne called Louis over. "Louis, would you like tho hold Harry?" He nodded "alright love come sit on t the couch and we'll let you hold him" Louis went and sat on the couch as Anne went to get Harry. When she came back she gently set Harry in Louis's arms and Louis was amazed. He had never seen something so strange before. He stared at this pink squishy 'Harry' in his lap until he hard the grown ups laughing and that's when he looks up confused. The grown ups always laughed at him and he didn't know why but it didn't matter for long because little Harry had a death grip on Lou's finger and that brought Louis's focus go right back to the baby. "Aw look Anne Harry is holding Lou's finger" Joanne says, "why is he mum" Louis asks. Johanne smiled and said "it means he likes you honey" this made Louis smile as he went back to starting at Harry.

When Lou was done holding Harry had called his mum over and then went to play with Gemma. Louis couldn't stop thinking ask out what his mum said about Harry holding his finger. But eventually his two year old brain forgot ams he just played with Gemma until it was time to go home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its not very long, I'm still new to this and its difficult to write from a 2 year olds P.O.V x'D any way I hope you liked it and I'll probably update again tomorrow


End file.
